Having Faith
by ghpcfan12
Summary: When Courtney goes to AJ to protect Jason after Alcazar is murdered, she makes a sacrifice. She holds onto Faith to bring Jason back to her.


Chapter One  
  
Courtney Quartermaine rested her head against the cool window, her legs curled beneath her. Her long blond hair flowed past her shoulders as her eyes closed and let out a gentle sigh. She was sitting on the bay window bench in the room that had very recently become a nursery. A nursery for the child she was awaiting with every fiber in her being.  
  
Her fingers gently rubbed across her abdomen, feeling her child kick within her. She smiled, her lips offering the first hint of joy she'd felt in a long time. "Soon, little one," she whispered.  
  
"How are my wife and child?" a voice broke into Courtney's reverie, shattering the calm she'd been feeling. Courtney looked up at the man in front of her and frowned. "Your child?" She asked quietly, her eye brows knitted together.  
  
"Yes, Courtney, MY child," AJ Quartermaine said, advancing on his wife, a snarl on his face. "You & I made a deal. I will raise that child as my own. In return, I will keep your precious Jason out of jail. I will lie to the cops and give him an alibi for the night of Alcazar's murder. And Jason's child will be mine."  
  
Courtney counted to ten and took several deep breaths to keep her anger in check. She had to do what was best for Jason, and their child. Certainly AJ would love this child as much as he loved Michael. AJ's softness and love for Michael was the only thing convincing her to go through this stupid plan. That, and her overwhelming love for Jason. "I know what our deal is, AJ," Courtney hissed. She stood up, reaching a hand out to touch the nearby rocking chair for balance. "But I don't need you rubbing it in my face every second. I came up here for some time alone. So get out."  
  
AJ's face went red, but as he gazed into Courtney's eyes, he backed down. "The doctor told me to make sure you have as little stress as possible," he said slowly to her. "So I will adhere to your request and leave. But after that child is born, Courtney, you WILL be my wife. In every way that entails." AJ flashed her a smile and turned to leave.  
  
Courtney felt tears prick her eyes as she watched AJ's retreating back. She knew what AJ meant; where he wanted her. Courtney thanked her lucky stars that Dr. Meadows instructed AJ to keep her away from stress. Courtney felt the baby kick again, and smiled as she looked down. "What's wrong, Faith?" she asked her daughter, sitting in the rocking chair. She'd found of the gender of the baby only a few days ago, but instantly settled on the name she'd had in her heart all along. Faith. Faith that Fate would bring Jason back to her eventually. Courtney bowed her head and prayed that God would give her the strength to get her through.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After leaving Courtney, AJ decided to go pick up some dinner at Kelly's. He drove over and headed inside. His jovial mode increased when he saw Courtney's older brother sitting at a table inside with his wife, who was also AJ's ex-wife and the mother of AJ's son, Michael. "Hello, Sonny, Carly," AJ said to them as he approached.  
  
Sonny Corinthos looked up, his eyes darkening. "What do you want, AJ?" Sonny asked, standing up.  
  
AJ pasted an innocent look on his face. "Nothing, Sonny. Absolutely nothing. I just wanted to say hi to my brother-in-law." The mutual hatred between them was no secret to anyone. Sonny was the town mobster and had forced AJ to sign away all rights to his son. Sonny adopted him, and AJ had no contact with Michael. His second marriage to Courtney was that much sweeter, because it angered Sonny so much.  
  
Sonny's face curled into a scowl. Carly quickly stood up. "No one wants you around here, AJ. So take your smarmy self out of here before you live to regret it. Or maybe just not live, if we're ever that lucky."  
  
AJ raised his eyebrows at Carly. "Something wrong, Carly? Your happy marriage not quite so happy? Everyone should be as happy as I am. Beautiful wife at home expecting our child ... "  
  
Sonny's fingers closed around AJ's neck. "Get out of here right now, AJ, while I'm in a charitable mood," he hissed, his face red and his eyes blazing. "Or your wife might just be raising that baby alone."  
  
AJ's face contorted as his breathing began to cut off. "O - o - okay," he managed to spit out, his voice hoarse. Sonny released him and took a step back. AJ rubbed his throat, glared at Sonny, and went to place his order at the counter.  
  
Sonny sat back down, as did Carly. "What a jerk," Carly began.  
  
"Yes, he is," Sonny agreed. He clenched his fists. "I don't know how he got his hooks back into my sister ... "  
  
Carly sighed and looked away. She had an idea, but she hadn't had a chance to get Courtney alone to confirm it. "Just keep your communications with Courtney open, Sonny. She'll come to you eventually. I know she will." Carly hoped that eventually Courtney would crack and go to Sonny for help getting rid of AJ.  
  
Sonny looked at Carly. "Do you really think so?"  
  
"If you don't alienate her, yes. Respect her decisions, Sonny, even if you don't like them. Courtney will respond better to that."  
  
Sonny took her hands in his. "I hope you're right." He stood up and dropped some money on the table for their food. "Feel like leaving? I suddenly lost my appetite."  
  
"Sure," Carly agreed. She stood up and grabbed her purse. "Let's go." Carly slid her arm into Sonny's and they left.  
  
AJ paid for his order and followed them out, his face angry, his eyes narrowed as his mind whirled. "You won't win, Corinthos," he muttered. "One way or another, I will win this round."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jason Morgan's breathing was labored as he finished his sit ups on the floor of the gym. His shirt was soaked with sweat, but he felt a little better than he had that morning. He was barely able to keep his mind off Courtney. The woman he loved, the woman of his heart. Jason wished he could talk to Sonny about his feelings for Courtney, but she was off limits. She was Sonny's little sister, and Jason knew how Sonny would feel about his feelings for her.  
  
He sighed and wiped his face off with a towel as he walked to the locker room to shower. When he was dressed, he slung his gym bag over his shoulder and began to walk back to his penthouse. He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard a soft voice in front of him say, "Hi."  
  
Jason looked up and saw Elizabeth Webber looking at him. "Hi, Elizabeth," Jason said gruffly. Elizabeth was the woman he'd once been close to, and started to fall in love with. But when she hadn't accepted his lifestyle, they'd broken up. Elizabeth had been angry when she discovered his relationship with Courtney, and they had been on icy terms ever since. "Why are you out  
  
here walking alone?" Jason asked, deciding to risk her anger by asking her.  
  
Elizabeth smiled gently at Jason. "I'm just going home from my studio. It's so beautiful down here by the water."  
  
Jason noticed for the first time that he was down by the docks. "Yes, it is," he agreed. There was an awkward pause. "Well, I guess I should be .." he began.  
  
"Do you feel like getting a coffee?" Elizabeth asked, interrupting him.  
  
"Sure," Jason agreed, surprised. "Where?"  
  
"How about Kelly's?" Elizabeth suggested.  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
Elizabeth turned and began walking towards Kelly's. Jason let out a soft sigh, and then followed her.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Liz, can you handle table number six for me?" Penny asked breathlessly as she flew by with her arms full of dirty dishes. It was the next morning, and Elizabeth was at Kelly's working her shift for the day. The place was bustling with customers, and Penny & Elizabeth were the only two  
  
waitresses on at the moment.  
  
Elizabeth set down the tray she was carrying and picked up a menu. She headed to table six and stopped. A smile crossed her face when she saw Jason sitting there. Their coffee together last night had gone well, and a tentative bond was re-forming between the two. Elizabeth had really missed Jason's friendship and was relieved that they could be friends again. "Morning, Jason." Elizabeth set the menu down in front of him and got out her pad and pen. "Need a few minutes or are you ready to order?"  
  
Jason looked up at her, a tired smile crossing his own face. "Morning, Elizabeth. I'll just have some coffee and toast."  
  
"tsk, tsk," Elizabeth clucked her tongue. She jotted down the order and smiled at Jason. "Even though that is a totally unhealthy order, I'll go get it for you."  
  
"Thanks." Jason watched as she walked away. He sighed and stared down at the table. He wasn't even sure why he was here, except he couldn't take the quiet of his penthouse any longer. All he could think about was Courtney. How she'd unexpectedly left him to return to AJ. To have AJ's baby. Jason knew she wasn't happy with AJ. He'd seen the circles under her eyes and known AJ must have somehow forced her back so he could raise his child. But Courtney would never admit that to him. She was protecting him for some unknown reason.  
  
Minutes later, Elizabeth carried two mugs and two plates of toast over and set them down on the table. She disappeared and came back with a small bowl of fruit, which she set in the middle of the table. "I have time for a quick break," she said softly, sitting down across from him.  
  
Jason nodded, pouring some cream into his coffee and stirring, staring blankly into it.  
  
"Do you want to talk about her, Jason?" Elizabeth finally asked. She sensed Courtney was a forbidden topic, which was why she hadn't mentioned her the evening before. But seeing Jason in such obvious pain was more than Elizabeth could stand. She felt a hint of anger surge through her towards Courtney.  
  
"No," Jason replied. He lifted his toast and took a small bite, chewing and swallowing slowly. He looked at her. "It's ... not an easy topic," he added quietly.  
  
Elizabeth nodded with sympathy. "I know Courtney moved back in with AJ," she said softly. "I know how much that must have hurt you." She didn't mention Courtney's obvious pregnancy.  
  
Jason's fists clenched and his face contorted in pain. "I don't want to talk about it, Elizabeth." He lifted his eyes to look at her and noticed her eyes drawn over his shoulder to the door, her face frozen in shock. Her eyes were wide. He turned to look and felt his heart begin to pound.  
  
Courtney was standing just inside the front door at Kelly's, staring at him with an unreadable look on her face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And we'll see you next week, folks!"  
  
AJ smiled to himself as he packed up this week's papers into the binder he always brought along to these meetings. Though he hadn't told Courtney, AJ had been attending regular meetings at the hospital since before she'd left him over a year ago.  
  
"Hi, AJ."  
  
AJ looked up from his briefcase bag and smiled. "Hey, Karen." Karen Wexler attended all the meetings as well. She was friendly, and they'd gone out for coffee a few times. "Good meeting."  
  
Karen raised her right arm and pushed her flowing hair away from her face. "It was great this week." Her eyes were sparkling as she grinned. "Up for our regular coffee today?"  
  
AJ glanced at his watch. "Sure," he agreed. "But I have to stop by the office quickly and fax a few stray forms that I forgot to do earlier today. Can I meet you there?"  
  
"Of course," Karen smiled at him. "Just don't keep me waiting too long, or I might end up drinking the whole pot by myself. And me on a whole pot of coffee won't be pretty."  
  
AJ rolled his eyes teasingly. "I'll make sure to get there within the hour then," he said to her.  
  
Karen picked up her bag and headed for the door. "Kelly's sound good? We haven't gone there in a long time."  
  
"Sure! See you in an hour!" AJ watched her leave. He really liked Karen. She had a good heart, and an incredible sense of humor. Traits he wished she could share with Courtney. But because of the precarious situation he was in with Courtney, he kept his visits with Karen away from his wife. Satisfied he'd packed everything, AJ picked up his briefcase and left the room. There was a skip to his step; he was definitely looking forward to his 'date' with Karen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Courtney hesitated as she saw Jason staring up at her, pain etched on his face. She desperately wanted to go and talk to him. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Elizabeth sitting with him. Her instincts were telling her to go and shove her away from Jason, but her head reminded her that she had pushed him away to protect him.  
  
Jason turned back and began speaking quietly to Elizabeth, leaving Courtney to quickly make up her mind. Giving into temptation, she walked towards them. "Hi Jason," she said softly.  
  
Jason looked up at her. "Courtney."  
  
Elizabeth fought the urge to tell Courtney to go away and leave Jason alone. But Jason wasn't her boyfriend, and he was able to handle himself. "I'll be right back," she said hastily. She stood up and walked away, shooting Courtney a dirty look as she did so.  
  
Courtney's hand fell to her abdomen where her baby was kicking profusely. She winced for a brief moment.  
  
Jason's eyes followed her movements. He winced and looked back into his coffee.  
  
"Mind if I sit down?" Courtney asked quietly.  
  
"I can't stop you," Jason shrugged.  
  
Courtney decided to sit down anyway. "How ... how are you?"  
  
"Don't." The word was spoken quietly, but firmly. "Don't play niceties with me, Courtney. We're both way beyond that point. We moved past that when you decided to go back to your husband," he said the word sharply, "and have his baby."  
  
Courtney's eyes filled with tears and she had to fight to tell him the truth. Her desire to protect him was the only thing that stopped her from opening her mouth. "I just wanted to see how you are, Jason. I still care about you, you know."  
  
"If you care about me, you'll go to another table and leave me alone," Jason said hoarsely. "And the next time you see me, you will pretend you don't know me. That's how you can show me you care." He couldn't even say her name. It hurt too much.  
  
Courtney nodded and stood up. She stumbled over to a table in the corner and sat down, facing away from Jason.  
  
Elizabeth hesitated, having been watching from the counter. She didn't know what had been said between them, but she did know she had a job to do. She brought Courtney a menu and laid it quietly beside her.  
  
"Just some juice and a tuna sandwich, please," Courtney muttered, barely audible.  
  
Elizabeth nodded and went to place her order. When it was ready, she carried it to her and set it gently beside her with some Kleenex.  
  
Courtney looked up at her, surprise evident in her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Elizabeth said quietly. She stared at Courtney for a moment and then went to sit back down with Jason.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*`*~*~*~*`*~*`*~*`*~  
  
AJ met Karen outside of Kelly's. "Am I on time?"  
  
Karen made a show of checking her watch and laughed. "Just barely." She pretended to scowl at him. "I was going to use all my police connections to find you soon."  
  
AJ chuckled. "You have my sincere apologies for forcing you to consider drinking your coffee alone."  
  
"Feel like sitting out here?" Karen asked. "I can go inside and place the order."  
  
"Okay." AJ sat down immediately. "Coffee, please, ma'am."  
  
Karen rolled her eyes and went inside. She came out moments later with two steaming cups. Penny followed her with the sugar, cream and some spoons. Along with that came a plate of fresh cookies.  
  
"Thanks, Penny," AJ said to her.  
  
"You're welcome, Mr. Quartermaine," Penny smiled and went back inside.  
  
AJ prepared his coffee and leaned back, sipping slowly. "So... how're things? It's been awhile since we've last talked."  
  
"Things are great," Karen said honestly. "My job at the hospital is secure, and I've been more involved in spending time with friends. What about you? How are Courtney and the baby?"  
  
"They're good," AJ's smile faltered slightly. He quickly changed the subject. "Is your friend Dr. Ramsey still behaving himself?"  
  
As Karen opened her mouth to answer, AJ froze, his face going white. Courtney was coming out of Kelly's, her face downcast. She moved slowly, her enormous belly restricting her movements. She froze when she saw AJ. Her eyes locked on him, full of hate and anger. Courtney didn't say a word as she continued by and into the limo that was waiting by the curb. The limo provided by Sonny.  
  
Karen saw the exchange. "I take things aren't going well in your marriage," she observed softly.  
  
AJ met her eyes. "Not at all," he said truthfully. "And as much as I want to just let her go, I can't, Karen."  
  
Karen frowned, confused. She said nothing as they continued to sip their coffee in silence.  
  
AJ was stunned when moments later Jason came out of Kelly's as well. He glanced at AJ & Karen quickly, glared at them, and left without saying a word. He went in the opposite direction Courtney had left in. AJ felt a surge of anger mount within him. "I will never let her go," he muttered. As long as there's breath in my brother's body."  
  
Chapter Three  
  
AJ stormed in the house. "COURTNEY!"  
  
"No need to shout, AJ," Courtney stepped into the front entranceway from the direction of the kitchen. "I'm right here."  
  
"You have a lot of nerve, you know that?" AJ hissed, stepping towards her. He was fuming with anger, feeling it drip within his veins. "How dare you parade around in public like that?"  
  
"Like what?" Courtney was truly confused. "All I did was go to Kelly's for lunch."  
  
"To meet him?" AJ asked, breathing heavily.  
  
Courtney finally understood. A slow smile spread across her face. "You mean Jason?" she asked, softening her voice to add affection to it.  
  
"Yeah, I mean Jason," AJ mimicked her. "My wife, pregnant with our baby, is out parading around in public, having an affair."  
  
"Oh knock off your dramatics, AJ," Courtney spat, the smile fading from her face. "Jason happened to be there, I wasn't meeting him there. We are going to run into each other sometimes, you know. We live in the same town, which is very small. What's the matter?" she asks sarcastically, stepping towards him and smiling wryly. "You afraid that no matter what you do, you'll never measure up to Jason? Because you'd be right, AJ. You're not half the man he is, and you never will be. And no matter what you do, I will never love you like I ever loved him."  
  
AJ clenched his fists, resisting the urge to slap her.  
  
Courtney suddenly changed tactics. "What I'd like to know is why you keep trying to hang on," Courtney said softly. "I saw you at Kelly's with that woman. You two looked very friendly. Why do you have to hang on to a woman you know doesn't love you and to a child that isn't even yours? Is your hate of Jason so strong you'd rather hang onto the woman he loves and his child instead of having a woman of your own and children with her?"  
  
AJ stared at her. This was one of the first real conversations Courtney had even had with him since she moved back into the mansion when she was first pregnant. Her eyes were expressionless, her face gentle. "I -- I love you, Courtney," he admitted hoarsely.  
  
Courtney's first reaction was to cringe and then snap back at him. But she didn't. Instead, she kept her voice soft, unassuming. "Really, AJ? You love me because of me? Or because you know I love Jason?"  
  
"I ... I ... I don't know," AJ whispered. Then he hardened, embarrassed. "But it doesn't matter, does it? The facts remain the same. You are my wife, and the child you are carrying will be mine. And that's all you need to remember." His voice was hard as he glared at Courtney and walked out.  
  
Courtney sighed. Suddenly, she felt pain surge through her, sharp like a knife. "Oooohhhh," she said.  
  
Alice, the maid, heard her and rushed into the room. "Mrs. Quartermaine, are you okay?" she asked.  
  
Courtney was about to reply when she heard what sounded like a POP! and then felt water gushing down her leg. She looked down. "I'm going to take it that's not a good thing," she said with a shaky laugh, looking over at Alice. As another pain hit, Courtney doubled over. She reached out and grabbed the table for support.  
  
"MR QUARTERMAINE!" Alice hollered.  
  
AJ came sauntering down the stairs. "Alice, there really is no need . " he trailed off as he noticed Courtney. "Are you okay?" he rushed towards his wife.  
  
Courtney used all her energy to shove him away. "Get lost, AJ," she said weakly.  
  
AJ looked at Alice. "What are you just standing there for? Get some towels! I'm taking my wife," he shot a look at Courtney. "Out to the car. We're going to the hospital." Ignoring Courtney's pleas, AJ grasped her arms firmly and forced her to let him help her to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Carly sat, stunned. She'd broken into the Quartermaine house a few hours ago, and had been waiting for Courtney to come home. She wanted to talk to the girl again, make sure that she really was happy. To settle Sonny down, if nothing else. What'd Carly had heard instead changed everything.  
  
"Courtney is having Jason's baby," she muttered, pacing the living room. Her eyes were wide, trying desperately to digest the words she'd overheard. "AJ is blackmailing her. The creep." She grimaced, feeling a kinship with Courtney she'd never felt before. Carly knew what it was like to be blackmailed by AJ. Especially where a child was concerned.  
  
Child. Courtney was on her way to the hospital, to have Jason's baby. Carly gasped as the full grasp of the situation hit her. "I have to tell Jason about this!" Carly listened carefully before stepping towards the back doors slowly. She opened the door slowly and stepped out, closing the door gently behind her. Then she left, racing against time to find Jason.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fancy seeing you here," Elizabeth grinned when she came upon Jason in the park.  
  
Jason looked up from his seat on the bench and smiled at Elizabeth. "It's still a good spot to clear my head," he told her. "Please, have a seat." He moved over on the bench.  
  
Elizabeth sat down. "I love sitting here, listening and watching the kids. They're so carefree, so innocent."  
  
"Yeah, me too," Jason laughed. "I wish I'd thought to bring Michael here. He loves the park."  
  
"You still see a lot of him?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"All the time," Jason nodded. "I never thought I could love another person as much as I love that kid."  
  
"Wait till you have your own," Elizabeth replied softly. "That must be an incredible bond. Raising a child that is a part of you, of your blood."  
  
"I can't wait for that," Jason said wistfully. He smiled at Elizabeth, and reached over and took her hand.  
  
Elizabeth was surprised by the gesture, but definitely pleased. They sat in companionable silence for a long moment.  
  
"JASON!" Carly raced towards him, breaking into their private world. She stopped in front of him, trying desperately to catch her breath. "I have something you need to hear!" She was still gasping as she noticed their linked hands and glared at Elizabeth. "Alone."  
  
Jason opened his mouth to object, but Elizabeth beat him to it. "I'll be over there," she pointed to the next bench. "But I'll still hear everything, Carly." She let go of Jason's hand and moved.  
  
Carly shrugged and sat down beside Jason. "I broke into the Quartermaine's," she began.  
  
"Carly!" Jason groaned. "Why did you do that!"  
  
"Just listen!" Carly said impatiently. "I was in the living room, waiting for Courtney to get home, when she did. But just as I was about to go and talk to her, AJ got home. And he was steaming mad." She broke off to take a breath.  
  
"What does all of this have to do with me?" Jason asked, a subtle hardness coming into his voice.  
  
"I overheard Courtney admit that the baby she's carrying isn't AJ's," Carly says triumphantly. "And that their marriage is a fake. AJ's blackmailing her for something."  
  
"And?" Jason prompted. "Again, what does this have to do with me?"  
  
"The baby Courtney is carrying is yours," Carly said gently. "Yours, Jason."  
  
"What?" Jason shook his head. "No, that's not possible. She'd never keep .." "I thought that too," Carly says quietly. "Until I realized that AJ must be blackmailing Courtney with something having to do with you. It must be big, Jase, for Courtney to keep your baby a secret from you."  
  
Jason sighed, trying to comprehend Carly's words. "I have to go and talk to her," he said distractedly, standing up.  
  
"You can't," Carly said abruptly.  
  
"What?" Jason shook his head. "Why not? Why would you go to all that trouble to find me if I can't talk to her?"  
  
"Because she went into labor," Carly explained. "AJ took her to the hospital. Your child is about to be born, Jason."  
  
"Thank you, Carly," Jason hugged her. He looked over at Elizabeth, and then back at Carly. "I need some time."  
  
Carly followed his gaze, and curled her lip. But after a moment, she nodded. "Go to her, Jase," she whispered into his ear. "She still loves you, I heard her admit it." She hugged him tightly and left.  
  
Jason walked towards Elizabeth. "I suppose you heard that?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Do you believe Carly?"  
  
"I don't know," Jason said honestly. "But I need to find out, Elizabeth. I still love Courtney," he admitted. "And even if she doesn't want me, I need to know if that's my child. And if it is, I want to be a father to my child."  
  
"Go to her, Jason," Elizabeth said softly. "Nothing can happen between us if things aren't resolved with Courtney."  
  
Jason took her hand and squeezed it gently. "Thank you." He looked into her eyes for a moment and then left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How is my wife?" AJ asked Dr. Meadows as she came out of Courtney's room. Courtney had thrown a fit with AJ in there, and Dr. Meadows had to remove him and examine Courtney to ensure everything was still okay. For a few moments there, she'd overstressed the baby.  
  
"If you want this baby to survive, you need to stay out of your wife's room," Dr. Meadows told him brusquely.  
  
"Not see my child born?" AJ asked in surprise.  
  
"If you want to have a child at all to see, you'll respect Courtney's wishes," Dr. Meadow said. She looked up when she saw Jason striding down the hallway towards them.  
  
AJ frowned, standing up straight. "What are you doing here?" he hissed.  
  
Ignoring AJ, Jason turned to Courtney. "I'd like to see Courtney, please."  
  
"Never!" AJ said. "Over my dead - "  
  
"It just might be if you don't stuff a sock in it," Jason told him, glaring at him. He turned back to Dr. Meadows. "Please. Ask her if it's okay."  
  
Dr. Meadows nodded and went into Courtney's room. She was back out a moment later. "She says it's fine. But please leave if she begins to get stressed."  
  
Jason nodded and went into the room. He approached the bed slowly. "Courtney?"  
  
Courtney was looking up at him, her eyes wide. "Hi, Jason."  
  
Jason stepped towards her. "I know the truth."  
  
"What?" Courtney went slightly pale as her heart began to pound. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know I don't mince words," Jason smiled at her. "I know that the baby you're having is mine." He reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. "And I know you still love me. What I need to know is what AJ has that's holding you to him."  
  
"But. " Courtney was confused as her thoughts whirled. "Why now? Suddenly?"  
  
"It seems Carly was in your house earlier," Jason told her, grinning. "She came to see you and she overheard a few things." Jason smoothed a tendril from her hair. "What I want to know is why you didn't tell me."  
  
Courtney opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a contraction. She held Jason's hand tightly as she breathed through the contraction. Her face was beaded with sweat, and her eyes glazed with the pain. After it was over, she looked at Jason ruefully. "Sorry."  
  
"Don't apologize." Jason's eyes were wide with awe. He reached out and gently touched the stomach that housed his child. His eyes sought her. "Courtney, tell me, please."  
  
"I went to AJ after he fingered you in Alcazar's murder," Courtney confessed readily. "I begged him to do the right thing and tell the truth. He agreed to recant his statement if I moved back in with him as his wife. It was shortly after that I discovered I was pregnant. That was more ammo for him. A way to steal your child like he thinks you stole his." Courtney looked at him apologetically. "I wanted to do what was best for you, Jason. I knew AJ would love the baby. He loves Michael so much. But I didn't want to see you behind bars."  
  
"That was a stupid thing to do, silly girl," Jason said tenderly. He smoothed a tendril of hair from her face, and leaned down to gently kiss her. "I love you, Courtney," he told her, his eyes meeting hers. "I want a life with you and our baby. Please come back to me. Forget AJ's threats. We'll beat them together."  
  
Courtney reached out and lightly touched his face. "I don't want you to regret this," she admitted. "I don't want your brother taking his anger at me out on you. And he will. He'll try to get you put in prison somehow, Jason."  
  
"We'll fight him together," Jason said softly. "Please, Courtney. I want you and our child. I want us to be a family." Suddenly he wanted this more than anything else in the world. The surge of emotions he felt for Courtney, and for this unborn baby, was beyond anything he'd ever felt before. "Please."  
  
Courtney looked into his eyes and after a brief hesitation, nodded. Then she winced in pain as another contraction hit. The pains continued, and increased as time went on. Jason walked back into the hallway, looking for Dr. Meadows, and found AJ looking surly.  
  
"Courtney and I are back together," Jason told him. His voice was menacing. "We are going to raise our child together, and if you upset the mother of my child, you will severely regret it."  
  
AJ glared at Jason. "Courtney will never leave me." He smiled sarcastically at Jason. "It's in your best interests that she and the baby stay."  
  
"If you have an issue with me, you can deal with me. But if I catch you anywhere near Courtney or the baby again. " Jason flexed his fists. "You can bet I won't be as nice as Sonny to hang you on a meat hook."  
  
AJ took a step back and watched as Jason left in search of the doctor. He peeked inside the room and saw Courtney in deep labor. His heart ached; he wanted to be by her side, to share this child with her. His family, taken away from him again.  
  
"AJ?"  
  
AJ turned and saw Karen standing in front of him. "You look like you could use a coffee," she smiled at him.  
  
AJ saw Karen, really saw Karen, for the first time. The cleft in her chin. The way her eyes sparkled as she smiled at him. The way her mouth curved and her teeth pressed nicely together. Her hair was tousled and her figure was pressed into the hospital scrubs she was wearing. "I think a coffee would be just right," he said, finally finding his voice. His eyes were open wide. "I think a coffee is just perfect for me."  
  
Karen's eyes widened as she tentatively held out a hand to AJ. AJ took it, his fingers threading through hers as she pulled him away from Courtney's room and led him down to the cafeteria.  
  
Epilogue  
  
~ Three Months Later ~  
  
"Jason!" Courtney smiled when he walked into the room. "I didn't know you were coming home for lunch."  
  
"I came home to see my daughter and my wife," Jason said gruffly. He wrapped his arms around Courtney and pulled her tightly to him. "All rested finally?"  
  
"After the whirlwind honeymoon?" Courtney laughed. "When you say quick divorce and remarriage, you really mean it." Her face sobered. "I love being your wife, Jason."  
  
Jason kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Courtney Morgan. Always and forever."  
  
"I love you too, Jason Morgan." Courtney smiled up at him. Just then, a sharp cry sounded. "Uh oh. Sound's like your daughter wishes some of your time."  
  
Jason released Courtney and walked into their daughter's room. "Don't cry, Faith," Jason crooned, picking the baby up and cradling her to him. "Daddy is here." He walked back into the kitchen. "He's going to spend the rest of the day with you & Mommy."  
  
Courtney smiled at Jason & Faith. "Carly, Faith & I are going shopping," she informed Jason. "We're re-decorating the penthouse."  
  
"Ugh." Jason groaned and handed Faith to Courtney with a kiss on her nose. "In that case, I'll go back to work." He fixed himself a sandwich while Courtney sat down to nurse the baby. When he was done eating, Courtney walked him to the front door. "I'll see you tonight." He kissed her again, and then the top of Faith's head. "Never forget I love you."  
  
"Never forget to have faith," Courtney reminded him. "Faith is what brought us back together. Both figuratively and literally."  
  
Jason nodded. "I think you're turning me into a sentimental schmuck."  
  
Courtney laughed. "See you after work."  
  
Jason kissed them one last time and left. As he drove away, he started at Courtney and their daughter in the rearview mirror. Having Faith was definitely more than it cracked up to be. 


End file.
